One shots (Spoby)
by SpobyFan4Ever
Summary: A bunch of Spoby one shots. Ranging from fluff to angst.. be warn I can get very sad in my stories which means you will too.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never wrote one shots, so this is the first time trying something like this! So here is the first time I have tried something like this. I am going to do mostly songs in this, but some scenes...Like scenes that I wish would have been differently or were added onto. I would like to have some prompts or some songs in the reviews Please!**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 **For You I Will by Teddy Geiger**

Toby walks down the street kicking a can as he walks alone. He thinks about the love of his life. His bestfriend for many years. He had been building up the courage for many years that he loves her. Spencer Hastings was getting married in a couple of hours and he wanted to run up and tell her he loves her. He wanted her even if she was getting married, he was very selfish, but when it came to Spencer he didn't care.

Toby opens the house doors and walks up the lengthy staircase to his best friend's room. Spencer sat in the middle of the room in a chair that leaned back while her bestfriend Hanna did her makeup and hair. "Hey Spence can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Toby asks entering the room. Hanna looks up smiling at Toby. Spencer's whole face lit up as soon as he entered the room. He walks over to Spencer grabbing her hand.

Spencer turned to her friend. "Could you give us a moment?" Hanna nods her head before exiting the room. Spencer looks over at Toby and smiles.

"What brings you to my royal room, hours before my wedding?" Spencer asks with her big smile showing her very white teeth. Toby smiles back at her before sitting down on her bed. What's wrong with me? Why would I do this to my bestfriend hours before her wedding?

"I need to tell you something, I know I should have told you years ago and now I finally have the confidence to tell you." Toby blurts out before covering his mouth. He uncovered his, but crossed his fingers that his mouth wouldn't blurt anything else.

Toby didn't know how to tell the love of his life, that he loves her more than anything in the world and she was making the biggest mistake in her life. He was scared that she would regret her other times, but ever since they met she had been dropping hits about how she liked him.

"What is it-" Spencer asks before Toby put a hand in front of her face.

Toby was trying to come up with the words that he loves her more, then anything. He wanted to grab her at this moment and kiss her until she told him she felt the same, but he knew he couldn't have her. She was getting married in a couple of hours. He was still going to try and be with her because he would do it all for her.

"Spencer I have been in love with you since the moment I have been with, and I will do anything to be with you. I will even go up to Wren's face and tell him I love you. I get it if you don't want to be with me, but I had to tell you this." Toby tells her with a smile. She looks at him with a frown.

"Go Toby. Please go-" Spencer yells pointing toward the door. "No wait please Spencer i'm sorry." Toby appolgizes only Spencer points to the door with anger written all over her face.

Toby sighs before taking a step outside, walking back down the halls to the main door. "Toby! Wait!" he hears her beautiful voice call from behind him. He turns around and looks at the mocha eyed girl, who is standing a couple of feet in front of him now. "Toby I can't believe it took you 5 years to tell me that, but I don't care. I love you too. I never loved Wren." Spencer replys before taking a couple of steps closer to him and smashing her lips against his.

She pulls away breathless, leaning her forehead against her bestfriends. Toby gives her a reassuring smile before grabbing ahold of her hand that was covered by a glove. "Now who do I stop a wedding without being rude?" Spencer questions raising an eyebrow. Toby smiles before pulling her back into his arms and letting his fingers run through her perfect waves that weren't so perfect now.

"I love you Spencer Hastings."

"I love you more, Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer whispers in his ear before crashing her lips against his once again. "Now what about that thing about how you will go up to Wren and tell him you love me." Spencer asks teasing Toby. Toby smiles at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

* * *

 _1 year later..._

Love was blooming in the air during the one year anniversary for the couple. The couple sat on an ocean blue beach towel, watching as the full moon shined in the middle of the sky. Lighting up the entire ocean. Toby's arm was wrapped around Spencer's shoulders with her leaning against her chest. They watched as the midnight moon glowed brighter and brighter. Listening to the waves crash against the shoreline. "I love you soo much and to this day I still wouldn't change my mind. I would have picked you." Spencer gives him a peck. "Again and again." She pecks him lips two more times.

"I love you too Spence, forever and I mean that too. Which is why...?"

Toby stands up on his feet and grabs ahold of Spencers soft hands with his rough hard hands. "I wanted to ask you a question..." He goes down on one knee with a gleam plastered on his face. "I have been wanting to ask this question since the day I met you." Spencer couldn't help, but let the tear trickle down her face. "I am so in love with you that words can't even say so. So... Will you marry me Spencer Hastings?"

The corner of her lips twitch into a smile, she leans forward and captures her lips with his own. "Of course I will." she murmurs as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box with a diamond ring in the inside. He slides it on her ring finger.

"I am in love you Toby Cavanaugh."

"I feel exactly the same Spencer Hastings." Toby chuckles before giving her another kiss on her lips.

Spencer giggles a bit before flashing her new ring up in the air. "But I have to admit... I think I am in love with this ring more then you." Spencer teases making Toby give her a fake pout. "I'm kidding Tobes, I love you more then anything in the world."

* * *

 ** _Did you like? Should I make another one shot..? I already have my next one written out... so when ever you want to read the next chapter. Give me a heads up! Gooo Spobyyy! I am thinking about adding some wierd one shots in here if you don't mind? Next update... 5 reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** This is actually a sad one based off of Maps by Maroon 5. Okay it based off the music video...warning tissues in hand. Very sad. I'm sorry Spoby fans, but I needed to write this. This had been at the top of my brain since I wrote the first one shot. Love you all.

 **ONE SHOT**

 **MAPS BY MAROON 5**

 _November 6, 2013_

Today was Spencer and Toby's 3 year anniversary. The day was gorgeous Spencer and Toby sat on the couch tangled in each other's arms as they watched TV together. Toby couldn't help, but watch Spencer the whole time. Hee beauty still amazed him, every year he felt as if he was falling more and more in love with her.

They were 20 years old yet he still loved her like they were 18 again. Toby rememberd their first anniversary which was a complete disaster from Toby becoming A to her finding out to Mona destroying everything Spencer had done. Toby had everything planned out for them that night including a velvet box that was located in the front pocket of his button up shirt.

Spencer snuggled a little bit closer to him with a plastered on the front of her face. It was only about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, but couldn't help, but feel hunger come over his body. "Im hungry." Spencer murmurs into his chest tugging on his shirt a little bit, making Toby laugh. Spencer was a mind reader. Spencer squirmed out of his hold and stands up fishing for her purse and keys on the counter. "Do you have anything you would like?" Spencer asks opening up her phone before ordering food.

Toby stands up amd wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind her. "Nope get anything you want, love." Toby tells her.

A couple of minutes after Spencer left Toby started on his anniversary surprise. He had a Scrabble board sitting on the counter and a bottle of wine sitting on the table with the words Will You Marry Me? in the center of the board and a bunch of pictures surrounding the words. Toby smiles in success. His phone goes on a beeping rampage meaning that someone was calling him.

All the words be heard that came out of the phone was. "Spencer was in a car accident." before he was out the door and on his way toward the hospital. He walks in to see Veronica and Peter standing in the corner of the hospital talking to the doctor. Veronica falls into a fit of tears before turning to her husband and crying on his shoulder. Toby could barely pick up his feet and walk over to them.

He evently makes the move toward them, feeling very nervous. He wasn't sure what happened to Spencer. He kept thinking the worst case that could have happened. She's dead. Thats all he could think as he stopped in front of the Hastings. Peter cleared his throat trying to gain his wife's attention. Veronica looks up at the sad blue eyes and wipes away her tears, not even a word comes out of her mouth before she fell into Toby's arms crying her brown eyes out. The same eyes as Spencer Hastings.

Toby looks up at Peter confused, but wraps his arms around Veronica trying to comfort her. Peter puts a hand on Toby's shoulder and sees a couple of tears go down Peter's face.

Right there, he knew that Spencer was in bad shape or she was dead. "What happened?" Toby asks in a raspy voice. Peter shakes his head.

"She's in critcal condition they aren't sure if she is going to make it out of surgery." Peter confesses. "They want us to go back there and tell her our last words, because she is more likely to die then live at this point." Peter hiccups before more tears cascade down his face. Toby felt a couple of tears roll down his face coming out of his blue eyes.

Toby and the Hastings walk to the room Spencer was currently located her face was covered in bruises and there was blood everywhere. On her clothes and now on the sheets she laid on. She was in unconscious state, but she was still breathing by the help of a tube though. He grabbed ahold of her hand, but suddenly heard a bunch of beeps go off.

A bunch of doctors rush into the room helping her. "Her blood pressure is falling at a fast speed." one of the female doctors tell the main doctor who is trying everything in hus power to help her. A doctor tries ushering out the people, but the words 'She is gone' comes out of the main doctors mouth making Veronica yelp really loud and start crying harder. Toby feels a slash go through his heart.

She was gone. She was gone forever and there was nothing he could do to save her. He wished that he was the one dead not her. She still had college to go through, but now she couldn't do that. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life now. Toby had been fantasizing about having kids and marrying this woman, but now that was never going to happen. His hands comes to his face and he feels the agonizing pain rush through his body. The tears start to collect at the corner of his topaz eyes. All he could invision for his life in the future now was darkness and depression filled with no love at all.

* * *

 **Sorry? I made a depressing ending I know, but I had to do this. If you enjoyed this one shot please comment in the reviews some ideas and maybe reasons why this was good. Something to help me become a better writer. Thanks for reading. I hope you keep reading. :p Ideas?**

 **Next update: Wednesday, September 30th**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** This is a Spoby one shot that is based off the song called Daylight by Maroon 5. This one shot is all about love and a little bit of sadness if you think about the ending part. Later on this one shot will be longer...

 **ONE SHOT**

 **DAYLIGHT BY MAROON 5**

Spencer snuggles in closer to Toby, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer snuggling his head into her shoulder. He kisses her neck with his warm lips. "I love you so much Spence."

Spencer feels a couple of tears come down her face this was it. This was the last night she would have with Toby before he left in the morning. "Im going to miss you so much. Promise me that no matter what you will come back to me."

"Of course Spencer, I love you so much with all of my heart. My heart only belongs to you and only you." Toby expresses whole heartly. Spencer was the only one who held the key to his heart. Spencer was in love with this man and nothing was going to change that.

More tears cascaded down her face as she heard those words coming out of his mouth. "Please." Spencer whispers again setting her heart shaped head on his shoulder letting the tears hit his T-shirt.

"I have to. If I could you know I would stay with you, but I signed up to do this so I have to follow through. You know that I love you so much." Toby expresses letting the first hot, wet tear come down his face. He leans forward giving her a kiss on the top of her brown waves. "Come here."

He grabs ahold of her and pulls her close kissing away every single tear. Toby was going to make sure he would spend every awaking moment with her before he had to go when the daylight hits. "Don't let me go." she whispers cuddling closer to his chest wrapping the blanket completely around them like a cocoon.

The blue eyed man just holds her tighter not responding to those words. 6 hours and 30 minutes left. That was all the time he had left to spend with this beautiful brunette woman. Their rings touch as he grabs ahold of her long bony piano fingers giving each one of them a kiss.

Months ago he had sign up to go into the military, he thought in his mind that he would never have another chance to hold his woman again. They have been newlyweds for a month now. The duo had eloped and left all of the -A drama behind not even looking back until now. The brunette woman was not going to have no one after Toby left. She would be alone in their two story white home with a blue door in the front with their double hedge bushes in the front.

He wasn't going to be able to hold her while sitting under the patio watching as the sun winked at them above. He wouldn't be able to be in the kitchen with her making their special lasagna, that would end with a mess. Every memory was unique. Even their anniversary, that Mona has destroyed in the end. The events with the blue eyed boy wearing the black hoddie ended up here with a hunter green uniform on. She wasn't prepared to let him go in the morning, but tonight she would hold him close. In the morning she was going to be on her own for many moons and suns. One thing she knew for sure was that she would see those ocean blue eyes shining back at her one

 **Thank you for reading this one shot. I will be adding a part two to this one shot only because I can't get that part out of my head unless I write it down. Who else is excited for the end of June? I am only because that means pretty little liars is back. :)**


End file.
